Brother My Brother
by roxan1930
Summary: After another fight with Raph Leo goes to his room to listen to some music but then hears a song that makes him think about himself and his little brother. 2003 verse


**Disclaimer: I don't own TMNt… (DAMN IT PEOPLE! STOP MAKING ME SAY IT!)**

**Brother My Brother**

Leo sighed as he lay down on his bed in his room.

He had just another fight with Raph.

They along with their younger brother Don and Mikey had gotten into another fight with the foot clan and even though they came back alive, that didn't mean it had gone well.

They barely won and of course he and Raph had started blaming each other on what had gone wrong.

Leo said that Raph had been to reckless and Raph would say that Leo had been showing his _'oh so better' _skills off and got carried away.

It went like that all the way back to the liar with their little brothers at first trying to calm them down but then giving up and keeping their distance like usual.

"That Raph…" Leo growled angrily and to try and distract himself he turned the small radio Donnie had made for him on.

"_The next song here is called 'Brother My Brother' from '__Blessid Union of Souls'._" the announcer of the channel Leo put the radio on said.

"What the shell…?" Leo murmured at the coincidence and he went to turn it to another music channel but he stopped himself when the music started playing.

_**Brother my brother**_

_**Tell me what are fighting for**_

_**We've got to end this war**_

Leo's eye-ridges shot up.

This song was about brothers who were always fighting? Just like him and Raph?

_**We should love one another**_

_**Oh, can't we just pretend**_

_**This war never began**_

_**We can try**_

_**Brother my brother**_

'_That's easier said than done. Especially when we just keep reminding each other to prove who's right._' Leo admitted to himself.

_**We face each other from different sides**_

_**The anger burns can't remember why**_

That was true too.

Their opinions were almost always the exact opposite on anything and sometimes it just ended with them not really remembering why they got angry about it in the first place.

_**It's kind of crazy to cause so much pain**_

_**Our foolish pride makes us hate this way**_

They often let their pride take control in trying to win arguments which often resulted in them saying horrible things to each other which they later regretted.

_**We watch our world fall apart**_

Their fights didn't only hurt themselves but the people around them too.

He once walked in on Splinter and Don trying to comfort Mikey who had been crying because of a fight between the oldest brothers that had been about him.

_**Tell me what good is winning**_

_**When you lose your heart**_

It wasn't any good.

_**Brother my brother**_

_**Tell me what are fighting for**_

_**Isn't life worth so much more**_

_**We should love one another**_

_**Oh, can't we just pretend**_

_**This war never began**_

_**Tell me why**_

That was just it! He didn't know why!

_**Brother my brother**_

_**Yes**_

_**We can try**_

_**Brother my brother**_

_**Yes**_

Leo figured that maybe he could put some more effort in just trying to forget fights instead of being stubborn and keep trying to get Raph to admit he was right.

_**Let's take a moment to look deep inside**_

_**and say we're willing to give love a try**_

Actually Leo did really love Raph and he just knew that Raph loved him too but they both just found it hard to actually tell each other.

_**we're not as different as we seem to be**_

They did have a lot in common.

They both loved working out, racing over the roofs of the buildings in New York, protecting their brothers and more.

_**there's so much more to me than what you see**_

They both did keep quiet about a lot of things that troubled them and usually only told each other after the other or someone else pried it out.

_**It don't have to be this way**_

_**Think about the consequences**_

_**then turn around and walk away**_

they really should both learn to keep their cool and try to avoid their fights.

_**Brother my brother**_

_**Tell me what are fighting for**_

_**Isn't life worth so much more**_

_**We should love one another**_

_**Oh, can't we just pretend**_

_**This war never began**_

_**Tell me why**_

_**Brother my brother**_

_**Brother my brother**_

_**Tell me what are fighting for**_

_**Isn't life worth so much more**_

_**We should love one another**_

_**Oh, can't we just pretend**_

_**This war never began**_

_**Tell me why**_

_**Brother my brother**_

Leo turned his radio off when the song ended.

"How is it possible that someone can make a song that is so much like me and my own brother?" he asked to no one in particularly.

He jumped when he heard a familiar voice answer "Not sure but I guess they were like us."

Looking up Leo spotted the brother he had been thinking of standing in his door opening.

"Uhm… Hey, Raph." he greeted awkwardly.

"Hey." Raph greeted back.

"You heard that song too?" the blue banded turtle asked.

"Yeah and you know, I think it really fits us." Raph admitted as he walked into the room and stood by Leo's bed, his eyes asking if he could sit down to which Leo replied by patting the space next to him.

Knowing it was allowed Raph carefully sat down next to his older brother.

They sat a few minutes in silence before Leo spoke up again.

"Maybe we should do what the songs says." he said.

"We need to try to avoid fights more often and if it happens we should not let it get so far that we hurt each other and our family." he explained upon seeing his younger brother's confused look.

"Yeah, I was kinda thinking the same thing too." Raph admitted with a sheepish smile.

"Promise?" Leo asked, holding his hand out.

"Promise." Raph said as he shook his brother's hand.

He let out a startled yelp when Le suddenly threw his arms around him in a big bear-hug.

"W-what the-!" he yelled, thinking his brother was going to pull a Mikey on him but those thoughts were lost when he heard the next words.

"You know, I _do_ love you." Leo whispered.

When he felt Raph stiffen in his grip he started to feel like he might have gone a bit too far at once but he was surprised when Raph then also said "I love ya yoo, man. But ya better not tell anyone I said that! Especially, Mikey!"

Lei couldn't help but laugh at the last part.

"Easy, Raph! I promise not to tell!" he laughed.

"Promise?" Raph asked, eyeing him suspiciously.

"Cross my heart, through my shell, cause if you do, it will be swell." Leo said the crazy swear-rhyme Mikey had invented to be their unique turtle-swear.

While he said that he made a 'X' motion over his heart, tapped his shell, pointed at Raph and slammed his fist in his open palm.

Now Raph was also laughing.

"Hey, Mikey said there is gonna be a movie called 'Rise Of The Guardians' on TV tonight. It's a movie meant for kids but I heard that it's also pretty popular with teenagers and adults. Wanna come and watch it?" the red banded turtle then asked as he stood up and help his hand out.

Leo answer?

A smile and acceptance of the offered hand to let himself be pulled up.

Swinging an arm around each other's the two oldest brother happily walked into the living room.

**The End**

**I really thought this song fitted Leo and Raph so here it is. Please review and read my other stories.**


End file.
